1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical connectors used in the introduction of liquids into patients via intravenous solutions. More particularly the invention relates to a needleless connection for use with syringes or other apparatus having a standard luer lock type connection.
2. Related Information
It is a common practice in treating patients, particularly patients who must be cared for under emergency conditions, using medications introduced into the patient intravenously. An intravenous solution, commonly referred to as parenteral fluid, is fed from a container or I.V. bag through a tubing and a catheter which has been inserted into the patient's vein. The catheter is secured to the patient by a strip of adhesive tape. The medication to be administered is generally added to the parenteral fluid through a Y connector in the tubing. The conventional practice has been to inject the fluid using a hypodermic syringe and needle through a sealed entry port in Y connector in the tubing. Generally the seal at the port is a puncture pad of generic latex which for a limited number of uses will reseal itself when a needle is withdrawn.
One problem with this conventional practice is that the needle may be pulled loose from the sealed port very easily. Another problem is needle sticks. From time to time a nurse in attempting to insert the needle into the port will accidentally stick himself or herself with the needle. While there is little risk of infection to the nurse if the needle is new and sterile, the process may be slowed until the needle has been replaced. Lopez, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,292 have presented one solution to the problem.
The connector of Lopez, et al presumes that the needle connector may be easily attached to the source of medication. When measured doses are necessary syringes are more often used and the Lopez connector is not practical.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a needleless connector for administering medication through a Y connector of an I.V. system.